Taking Charge
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: "I... I want to do it for Usagi-san!" the brunette cried; face red even as he glared at the man under him, his green eyes narrowed in determination and challenge. Misaki wants to show Usagi-san that he IS a man but the question is... can he do it?


ChibiKit- Okay so I'm used to writing in the Kuroshitsuji fandom, which is rather dark and completely opposite to Joujou Romantica. But since I did write a Miyagi x Shinobu story recently I think I can do it. I hope you guys enjoy.

Note- I tend to follow the manga more then the show when it comes to referances so if you've never read the manga then you might be really confused or started by some of the things Usagi-san says to Misaki. And if you have read the manga then you might see from phases you've seen before xD

_**Disclaimer-**_ Does anyone know how I can get the rights to JJR, because currently I own nothing.

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 - START - 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

"Usa- Usagi-san! Baka no hentai! I'm trying to cook here!" Misaki cried, trying to wiggle away from the insistent hands that had somehow wandered up his shirt, heading towards his chest.

"But I don't want food, I'm hungry for Misaki," a thick voice purred into the college student's ear and Misaki had to repress a shudder, berating his body mentally for responding to such a simple gesture.

"Don't- don't say embarrassing things!" Misaki glared, increasing his efforts to try and get away from the cold hands that had rested at his waist. "Do you want me to burn myself?"

That seemed to get the other males attention as the cool hands slowly but surely began moving out from underneath his shirt and Takahashi Misaki couldn't help but let out a breath of relief.

"Fine, but after dinner I'm going to make love to Misaki all night long," Akihiko cooed softly, nipping softly at Misaki's pink ear before grabbing his steaming cup of coffee and heading towards the couch.

"What did I say about saying embarrassing things? Baka Usagi!"

All the young adult received in reply was a deep chuckle, which only caused his face to darken in color, making him look like an over ripened tomato.

"Misaki is so cute."

"Shut up," Misaki hissed, stirring the curry in the pan on the stove before turning down the heat, keeping his eyes off the now silent author who appeared to be going over the manuscript he was going to turning into Aikawa-san some time later tomorrow morning.

It was rather odd that Usagi-san had his manuscript ready hours before Aikawa-san was supposed to be picking it up. And the man hadn't had to pull an all nighter as far as he knew.

'_Better not be one of those awful BL novels,_' he mentally growled, sneaking a glance at the other male while he absent mindedly stirred their lunch, not really paying attention.

'_I wonder how late he is on the due date…_'

"So when is Aikawa-san supposed to be picking that up Usagi-san..?" the twenty year old asked off-handedly, setting aside the curry to begin making a light soup.

"Sometime tomorrow morning before breakfast… we already went over most of it and she wishes to do a quick review before taking it in for the final editing," Akihiko mumbled, flipping over the page he had been reading to move onto the next.

"When was it due…?"

"Two weeks and a half weeks ago….."

"MEET YOUR FREAKING DEADLINES! BAKA!" Misaki shrieked green eyes narrowing at the nonchalant man before him, not able to believe that this was the great Usami Akihiko, the youngest author to win the Naomori Award.

_'HA! If only they knew the real Usagi-san!'_

The older male just ignored him, huffing in indifference before he went back to his reading, unaware of the eyes on him, taking small sips from his coffee every now and then as he read.

Misaki couldn't stop staring at the man who was his landlord and lover. His face instantly heated at the thought. Okay so he had accepted that he and Usagi were lo... love… close, but that didn't mean he had to like it when the older man touched him constantly.

'_Except for the fact that you do_,' a pesky little voice whispered in his head, causing his face to flame even more and his fingers to clench into a tight fist around the stirring spoon he was using.

The man was always touching him, kissing him, whispering "I love Misaki," in that wicked voice of his and every time Misaki couldn't help but melt, his insides turning into Jell-O at the simplest of touches. But sometimes… sometimes he wished he could do the same to Usagi-san. Sometimes he wished he could make the older man just as breathless, feel just as exposed, feel just as helpless as he made Misaki feel when they made love.

Another blush stole across his cheeks at the thought.

He had tried once, but Akihiko had called him on his bluff and had taken matters into his own hands once again. But that was so long ago. Maybe… maybe he could try once again and this time take Usagi-san on!"

"Misaki… the rice is boiling," Usagi's voice drifted through the fog that had overcome Misaki's thoughts and the college student quickly moved to save the rice, pulling the hot pot away from the stove with a pair of oven mitts.

While Misaki was frantically trying to make sure that the rice was still good Akihiko had slowly began to move towards the smaller male, lavender eyes fixated on the moving boy.

"What were you thinking about so hard that you forgot to watch the food?" he asked, leaning against the counter as he stared at his lover, smirking when a hot blush colored Misaki's cheeks.

"No- Nothing, baka," Misaki mumbled, trying to busy himself with lunch so as not to look up at the man hovering over him, trying to will away his flush.

"Hmmm… were you thinking about what I'm going to do to you tonight Misaki?" Usagi asked, wrapping his arms around the small waist when Misaki stepped away from the stove, burying his face into the soft skin of his lover's neck.

"N- No! As if! Why would I ever think of something like that!" the younger male cried, once again trying to wiggle away from the elder male. "Usagi-san! I told you! I'm trying to cook baka! Let go!"

"Mm... I'm all out of Misaki," Akihiko whispered hotly into his lover's ear, taking the small lobe between his teeth and nibbling, soothing the hurt with a soft lave of his tongue. "I need to recharge."

"Hen- hentai! Stop saying stupid shit!" Misaki yelled before moaning softly when Usagi's tongue dipped into his ear, strong teeth tugging at the lobe affectionately.

"U- Usagi-san…"

"Let's skip dinner Misaki. I have all I want right here," Akihiko hummed, slipping his cold hands up his lover's shirt once more, smirking when Misaki shivered in his hands.

"Usagi-san... the stove... and what about the food..." Misaki protested breathlessly, weakly trying to get himself free, but even he knew his struggles were useless.

He was caught and he knew it.

"Leave it for now, we can eat later. Right now I want my Misaki," the author whispered, turning off the stove with a quick flick of his wrist before he lifted the young college student off his feet and threw him over his shoulder, heading towards his bedroom.

"Usagi-san! Baka! Put me down damn it!" Misaki yelled over his shoulder, his legs kicking wildly as the beat on the elder man's back, wiggling madly atop the author's shoulder. "Oi! I said put me down! I need to finish dinner!"

"I need Misaki now."

"Stop saying embarrassing things and put me down!"

In a matter of seconds Misaki was tossed unceremoniously onto the elder man's bed, and then he had a tongue down his throat, the slick appendage exploring his mouth like the other man was starving, drinking in his gasps and moans.

"Usa... Usagi… san..." he gasped in-between kisses, and then Akihiko was over him, straddling him, pressing him into the bed with his massive body.

"Misaki is so cute."

"Didn't I tell you to-"

Whatever Misaki was going to say was cut off by another heated kiss as Usagi quickly began to remove his young lover's clothing, tossing the articles of clothing all over the room, not really caring where they landed.

"Beautiful," Akihiko whispered in awe before he set about exploring his lover's chest, sucking a pink nipple into his mouth and tasting it with his tongue while his thumb and forefinger pinched and rolled the other.

"Usagi-san... not... not at the same time," Misaki whimpered, his back arching up off the bed while a heated flush stole across his face and torso, turning his pale skin a nice pink, rosy color.

His head felt dizzy and he couldn't stop panting while his lover laved and teased his sensitive nipples, sending sparks of lust flying across his nerve endings with each swipe. The minute he stopped Misaki tried to get his breath back, only to inhale deeply when Akihiko moved to the next nipple and gave it the same treatment, twisting and plucking at its moist twin.

"Ahhhh!"

"Misaki…" Akihiko whispered against his damp chest, giving one last kiss to each of his nipples before moving further down, dipping his tongue into the small navel before parting Misaki's legs and smirking.

"What do you want Misaki..? Hand... or mouth?" he asked, chuckling when Misaki flushed harder and glared at him.

"Don't ask stupid things!" he cried, only to gasp and moan when Usagi gave a rock of his hips, rolling their erections, one bare and one clothed, together, causing pleasure to sing in the younger males nerves.

"Come on Misaki… all you have to do is ask and I'll give you whatever you want….."

"… Mo... mouth…"

It was barely said in a whisper but Akihiko heard it and couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips, nor could he stop himself from leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to his Misaki's puffy, swollen pink lips,

"Of course Misaki, anything you want."

And then he was between Misaki's parted thighs once more and the college student couldn't help but cry out and arch when his lover took him deep into his mouth, sucking instantly.

"Usagi-san!" he gasped, thrashing atop the bed as Usagi bobbed his head, not giving heed to the slurping sounds that filled the room, more intent on listening to the way his Misaki screamed his name and panted as he quickly fell apart and submitted to his lust, his small hands pulling frantically at his hair while his thin hips bucked and thrusted.

Misaki was so irresistible!

He was going to cum. He could feel it deep within his body and knew that it would only take a few sucks from that skilled (if not annoying) mouth before he was sent soaring over the edge, Usagi-san's name on his lips.

'_No... I can't give in... I want... I want to do it for Usagi-san too!_'

"U- Usagi-san! Stop….please…!" Misaki panted brokenly, tugging frantically at his lover's silver hair, trying to get the other to let go of his pulsing cock, not wanting to cum yet until he had done what he wanted to do, what he _**needed**_ to do. "Usagi-san stop!"

Hearing the desperation in Misaki's voice that was very different then Misaki's normal 'stops' Akihiko quickly pulled away, panting softly as he stared down at his flushed, sweaty lover.

"Misaki what-" he began, but quickly found himself on his back, staring up into the panting face of his lover.

"I... I want to do it!" the brunette cried; face red even as he glared at the man under him, his green eyes narrowed in determination and challenge.

Akihiko blinked, and then began to chuckle, causing Misaki's glare to darken, as well as his cheeks.

"Shut up baka! Don't think I can't!" he barked before his trembling hands began to pull at the buttons of his seme's shirt, slipping them through their respectful holes with shaking fingers, only to push the shirt open once all the buttons were undone.

"If I recall Misaki tried to do this before… but he wasn't quite ready to uh… take the lead," Akihiko smirked, snickering when Misaki only glared harder and tugged his tie loose before tossing it aside.

"Shut up! I'm older now and more mature, I'm a man," Misaki grumbled, his green eyes still determined and fierce, even though he hadn't made a move after removing the tie.

"Mhmmm, of course you are…" Akihiko hummed, chuckling at the way Misaki blushed before leaning down and pressing his face into his shoulder.

"I'm going to teach you not to mock me, baka Usagi," Misaki breathed before latching his mouth onto his silver-haired lover's shoulder and sucking, causing the older male to gasp in shock and pleasure.

Moving across the sweat slickened skin Misaki began to lap at Usagi's tender neck, his timid tongue swiping across the salty flesh before he moved down, pressing light kisses to his lover's broad chest before pausing in slight hesitation.

'_If Usagi can do it then so can I!_'

And so he took one pink nipple into his mouth.

Above him Akihiko groaned, lavender eyes closing in bliss as he allowed his body to fully experience the feelings that Misaki was awakening in his skin, his heart swelling with love as he watched his beautiful lover pleasure his body.

Misaki seemed really serious about this, and it only made Akihiko even happier that his Misaki, his wonderful, precious Misaki was touching him, throwing away his shyness as he tried his hardest to pleasure his lover. He had never really thought that Misaki would take his words to heart and try to 'top' him.

The boy could still surprise him it seemed.

"Misaki…"

Chancing a quick glace up at the older male Misaki quickly looked away in embarressment, only to press one last kiss to the hard nipple at his lips, both nubs now swollen and pebbled before he moved further down and shyly dipped his tongue into Usagi's navel, rearing back in panic when the older man's hips bucked underneath him.

"No... Misaki…. Please continue…" Akihiko panted, looking up at the brunette with lust and love filled eyes, sweat sliding down his temple slowly to get lost deep within his slick, silver colored locks.

Giving a small, shaky nod, Misaki leaned back down, dipping his tongue a few more times before scooting further down his seme's body, the soft groans and pants from his lover spurring him on.

He never thought it would feel so... _good_ to give Usagi-san pleasure. It turned him on even further knowing that he was the cause for the usually reserved man's breathless moans and pants. It caused a tingling feeling in his stomach to know that he was pleasing Usagi-san.

'_I could get used to this..._'

But Misaki couldn't help but pause once he got to his lover's tented pants. A thick bulge was staining against the fabric of the pants, a small damp spot moistening he center, and Misaki couldn't help but gulp in nervousness.

What if he did this wrong? He had never done anything like this, so he had no experiance with this sort of thing. What if Usagi-san didn't like it? What if he accidently hurt the other male? What if he went too slow or too fast? What if he was too rough? What if-

_'Just... just do what Usagi-san does to me...' _Misaki mentally told himself, and then flushed at the thought.

So with shaking hands and a lump in his throat Misaki slowly began to undo the button and zipper.

He had never even thought about doing something like this, had never imagined being in this sort of situation. Okay so that wasn't completly true but that didn't change the fact that he didn't know what to do, even with all the time Usagi-san had done it to him!

"Misaki…"

Looking up into his lover's lust-filled lavender eyes Misaki couldn't help but flush in embarressment, his own wide green eyes quickly dropping in shame, only to have a strong cool hand lift his face, locking his gaze with the one above him while a calm smile graced the lips of the famous Akihiko Usami.

"It's ok Misaki… you don't have to-"

"I want to Usagi-san…" he whispered, biting his lip at the loving smile Usagi gave him in response, his blush never fading from his heated cheeks.

""Just relax Misaki, and do what feels natural. The fact that you want to makes me very happy," the older male whispered, slipping his hands up under Misaki's arms, only to drag the smaller male up his body and press a soft kiss to Misaki's trembling lips, his thumb stroking under Misaki's right eye as he stared up at his lover.

"Baka," Misaki huffed, not daring to show that Usagi-san's words had actually calmed him slightly as he slowly lowered both pants and boxers from his elder lover's long legs, only to toss them aside once they were off.

He stared and gaped.

He had only ever seen Usagi-san's member a handful of times and even then he was so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he never really spared it a thought, and he only really paid attention when the thing was trying to force itself into his body. But again he was too distracted with yelling a his perverted lover to really focus on what he was feeling.

But now...

Reaching out with a trembling hand Misaki slowly wrapped his fingers around his lover's shaft, giving it a timid pull, gasping when Usagi-s hips bucked and he tossed his head back, groaning softly.

He had never seen Usagi-san react like that...

"Misaki… Misaki..."

Growing a little bolder he began to slowly work his hand up and down, pumping the thick member to a silent rhythm in his head, watching the way his lover arched and moaned, feeling the way the thick cock pulsated and twitched in his hand, dribbling pre-cum over his working fingers, making his hand sticky a slick.

It made his belly clench in pleasure.

_'Now who's making who all dirty and wet, Usagi no hentai.'_

"Misaki… ohhh… Misaki… I love you Misaki…."

Tossing a quick glace up at his lover's face, then back at the shaft in his hand Misaki slowly, timidly leaned down and gave the head a swift lick, shuddering at the loud groan it drew from his lover's panting mouth, the deep sound striking through his body like fire and making his stomach curl with pleasure

'_Usagi-san does this to me all the time… just... do what Usagi-san does… just do what Usagi-san does…._' he thought to himself over and over again and slowly took the red head into his mouth and sucked, startled when Usagi nearly arched off the bed, one cold hand fisting into the sheets near the novelist side while the other gripped his shoulder, the big hand cool on his heated skin.

Akihiko couldn't believe this, his Misaki, his shy, timid, stubborn Misaki had grown very bold. So bold in fact that the young male was actually sucking his cock right now, slowly taking in more, as much as his little mouth could take as he pumped what he couldn't fit with a soft hand.

"Misaki! Ah! Misaki!"

Misaki had his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on what he was doing, trying to ignore the way Usagi-san's groans made his head swim, or the way his own penis throbbed and jerked against his stomach with each pant or moan from the other man, but his mind was scattering, and quickly and he felt like he was going to die from the heat that seemed to consume his body. Usagi-san was making such lovely noises, noises that he had never heard the other man make, and they sent little sparks of pleasure down his spine and caused the tingly feeling in his belly to turn into a full swarm of frantic butterflies.

He could taste Usagi-san's pre come on his tongue, which actually didn't taste too bad now that he thought about it. He could feel it trickle onto his flexing tongue and flood his mouth, surronding his tastebuds in the flavor of Usagi-san. He sucked harder, drawing more of the clear liquid into his wanting mouth, not wanting to lose the taste of the man who turned his world upside down day in and day out. He could smell the musk of his older lover all around him, and that only made the dizzy feeling, the tingling sparks of pleasure all the heavier.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take!

Suddenly Misaki's mouth was ripped away from his throbbing treat by strong, cool hands, which quickly threw him off the older male and flipped him onto his stomach, his hips being drawn up by the same strong hands so his knees propped up his lower half, exposing him to the hungry lavender eyes that seemed to be devoring the veiw of his backside.

"I'm at my limit Misaki," a thick voice whispered into his burning ear and Misaki could only shudder and cry out when two slick fingers were pushed into his body, quickly beginning to stretch and slick him for his lover.

He had no idea when Usagi-san grabbed the lube, but as those talented fingers brushed up aginst his sweet spot, wiggling against the little bump that sent electricity through his system, Misaki wasn't too hard pressed to find out.

"Usa... Usagi-san," he panted, arching when the fingers brushed over his sweet spot once more, only to start when they were quickly yanked from his body, quickly being replaced by his lover's thick shaft.

"Usagi-san!"

Akihiko panted and grunted as he pushed himself into his Misaki's tight body, not stopping until he was fully seated within his lover's griping heat, only giving Misaki a second to breathe before he began moving, pulling his hips backwards only to thrust them harshly forward when only the tip reamined.

"Usagi-san! Ahhhh!"

Akihiko couldn't take it anymore. Misaki had strung him so tight. His display of boldness had turned the author on beyond comprehension and he needed, needed his Misaki, needed him so badly!

"Usagi-san! Not… not so fast! Slow down!" Misaki cried, even as he bucked back and met Akihiko thrust for thrust, his body breaking out into a harsh sweat as he cried out and screamed his pleasure when Akihiko struck his pleasure spot dead on. "Usagi-san!"

"Misaki... so good... Misaki..."

Misaki couldn't breathe! His gut felt so tight and his legs were hurting from staying in this position while receiving the pounding his lover was giving him, but it felt so good! Usagi-san was not holding back and he couldn't seem to get close enough to the older man.

Pulling himself from Misaki for a moment Akihiko quickly flipped the younger male onto his back, grabbing slim legs by the knee and throwing them over his shoulders before he pushed back in, his hips bucking frantically, staring deeply into the lust shadowed green eyes of the man he loved, pressing a hard kiss to those irresistable lips that parted teasingly as Misaki panted and moaned.

"Usagi-san! Too deep...! Too much...! Usagi-san! I... I-"

"Misaki... I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, my Misaki."

"Usagi-san… I'm… I can't…. It's too... I... I... USAGI-SAAAAAAAAN!"

With a harsh arch of his back Misaki came with his lover's name on his lips, his head tossing back in ecstasy, his green eyes squeezed shut as ribbon after thick ribbon of cum shot from his jerking member, coating both himself and Usagi-san in the white cream.

Groaning deeply at the rhythmic spasming of his lover's tight walls Akihiko gave a few more frantic thrust before he too was coming, burying himself deep within his lover as he cried out Misaki's name before he collapsed, burying his face into Misaki's sweaty, heaving, and slightly sticky chest.

"I love you Misaki..." he panted, planting a soft kiss over Misaki's frantically beating heart.

"I… I love you too Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered back, wrapping his small arms around his lover's heaving back before falling into a deep sleep, Akihiko right behind him.

It was later that night as the two lover's were putting away the now clean dishes from dinner that Akihiko began to chuckle, his broad shoulders shaking with his laughter, a happy smile on his lips.

"What's so funny?" Misaki asked, blinking owlishly at the older male beside him, confusion written clearly across his young face, his head titlted ever so slightly to the side.

"Misaki did so well with taking charge. Maybe one day he'll grow up into a man and be seme," Akihiko snickered, smirking when Misaki's face went beet red with embarressment before heating with outrage, green eyes narrowing quickly, lighting up with the same fire and stubborness that made Akihiko love Misaki all the more.

"BAKA USAGI! I CAN SO BE SEME! JUST YOU WAIT OLD MAN! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU ON AND WE'LL SEE WHOSE MAN THEN!"

Chuckling even harder Akihiko quickly grasping the burning face of his Misaki between two cool hands, ignoring the angry look the younger male gave him as he pressed a soft kiss on frowning lips before smirking down at his glaring lover, lavender eyes challanging and full of amusement.

"I can't wait Misaki."

'_Bid brother… why do I always dig my own grave!_'

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 - END- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

ChibiKit- Okay so this was my first time writing for these two and well... I really hope I kept them in charactor... so let me know what you think okay guys. Reminder, I'm used to writing dark fics so I really hoped this turned out okay.

Review please!


End file.
